Aircraft cabin seats may rotate and articulate. Aircraft cabin seats may permit forward and aft translation, lateral translation, and rotational motion. Occupants often desire to arrest seat translation or lock the seat in a particular position. Conventional seat brake mechanisms tend to have several cables and brackets that make poor use of the limited space within a seat.